


Coats

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Justin says like 1 thing the entire time, M/M, Madness Justin, Mental Health Issues, Noah's there for 3 seconds, but you bet he's the one causing this chaos, tini tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko felt Justin pulling at his jacket. It was a weird motion, he felt himself getting pulled closer to Justin and also being rocked around as the brat tried to get both ends together. Giriko blinked as he realized what Justin was doing. His mouth opened to say something but before he could Justin had figured it out and was pulling the zipper up with a deafening zip sound.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 17





	Coats

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this last year but I never thought I actually finished it, fast forward to now going through my draft folders to see I *had* finished it and its been sitting completed for however long. So... random bonus fic!

Giriko didn’t remember what he and Noah had been talking about, it wasn’t all that important and also how could he? Justin had come out of fucking nowhere and made a beeline for him. At first he thought he was in trouble, that he was going to get yelled at in that scary, low voiced  _ horrific  _ way Justin could speak when he was truly upset. Giriko hadn’t exactly done anything that warranted being yelled at, but with Justin being as out of it as he was nowadays it was possible he was just looking for a fight or had a dream he couldn’t remember wasn’t reality. 

That wasn’t what was going on. Instead Justin ran straight into his chest, not slowing down for a second and making Giriko cough in surprise when they made impact. Immediately his hands came up to hold Justin, assuming the other was looking for comfort, that he had seen something and wanted to hide in Giriko’s arms. When Justin slapped his hands away Giriko figured it was time to stop guessing and just let the brat do whatever he was doing. He had no fucking clue what was going on here, no idea what Justin wanted. 

The kid flipped around so his back was up against Giriko so he could glare up at Noah, and glare he did apparently because the sorcerer laughed and shook his head before leaving with a final ‘Good luck over there enchanter.’ He scratched the back of his head and nodded. Yeah, he needed that luck. It was dangerous not knowing what Justin was thinking, when he was unpredictable like this things could go south real fucking fast. Sighing, Giriko realized he was going to have to tempt Justin into talking to him, into calming down and acting as normal as the poor bastard could get while he was this sick. 

He moved to go do that, but before he could he felt Justin pulling at his jacket. It was a weird motion, he felt himself getting pulled closer to Justin and also being rocked around as the brat tried to get both ends together. Giriko blinked as he realized what Justin was doing. His mouth opened to say something but before he could Justin had figured it out and was pulling the zipper up with a deafening zip sound. 

Giriko watched in shock as Justin wiggled slightly in his jacket trying to burst his head through the top with Giriko’s. He was just short enough that when he finally did he could only really get up to his nose out. Giriko was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to do here and with Justin still not saying anything he had no idea what Justin wanted to do either. He sort of got an answer as Justin took a step forward and started to walk, still in Giriko’s coat and forcing the other to trip behind him. If he was at a loss before he was fucking hopeless now. What the everloving fuck was Justin doing? Where was he going? 

“Hey! Hey brat slow down! What are you doing!?” Justin mercifully stopped with that, wiggling around to face Giriko. With how close they were Giriko had to crane his neck uncomfortably downward to see Justin’s dead tired eyes peering up at him. He looked impatient and the slightest bit sad, his lips were pulled into the tiniest frown and his hands clutched onto Giriko’s shirt with something bordering on desperation. Something had definitely happened. Wrapping his arms around the jacket blob that was Justin Giriko sighed. There was no way to guess what had happened here, all there was to do was try and calm the brat down.

“Where are you trying to go little scythe?” The way Justin sniffled and got closer with that made Giriko’s mouth pull into a strained frown. Fuck. That was the wrong thing to say there. For a second he was looking for a way to rectify this situation and make everything alright again, but before he could even manage to think of what the problem even was here Justin was moving again. 

The way Justin shifted in the small area they had in Giriko’s coat made him worried that he was going to get a bony elbow in his gut at some point. In fact he was certain that was coming. It was just bound to happen sooner or later. He watched in confusion as Justin snaked his hands up the top and pulled Giriko’s hood down over them. Trapping everything but their legs into the coat’s fluff.

“I’m  _ trying  _ to keep you with me.” It was hard to see with the hood over them like this but Giriko could make out the shine of Justin’s eyes and feel the warmth of his skin. He didn’t know what Justin meant by that, didn’t know what kind of separation the other was worried about or what he thought he’d achieve by doing this. But if there was anything Giriko had learned from dealing with Justin it was that what he meant didn’t matter all that much, it was what he did or tried to do. So when the other met their lips Giriko only laughed and tilted the kid back so he could deepen their kiss. 

Justin seemed a bit pissed that he had laughed, but nevertheless snaked his arms around the other desperately, kissing the enchanter like he was about to die. Something in Giriko’s heart twinged at how wrecked Justin clearly was right now. This fucking brat was so clearly scared, he was starting to shake in Giriko’s arms and claw into his back with a fury. Looking for Giriko to protect him, to stay with him. Justin wasn’t weak but he was  _ tired _ . The poor bastard kept seeing things everywhere and even though he hadn’t admitted it Giriko could tell he hadn’t been sleeping. Something gave the enchanter a bad feeling that this was Justin trying to take him somewhere to sleep. That he wanted Giriko to watch over him so he wouldn’t have to worry about anything getting him. It was pathetic, but Giriko could only feel choked by it all.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed dumbass.” Pulling off his hood Giriko swallowed thickly to see Justin’s red bruised lips and glossy eyes waiting for him. He needed to get Justin somewhere quick otherwise he’d never let the brat sleep. At first he just started to walk, but as Justin tripped and stumbled over himself trying to meet Giriko’s pace from in between his legs he sighed and lifted the other up. Justin wrapped his legs tight around Giriko’s waist, trying to provide some kind of support from inside the fucking cocoon he had made of the enchanter’s jacket. The brat was so overwhelming. He didn’t make any fucking sense and Giriko could only try and keep up. 

When he finally managed to get them to Justin’s bed he was exhausted himself. He wondered if it had been part of Justin’s plan to wear him out first so he’d be more willing to sleep with him. Knowing the brat it was very much possible. He was weird and sneaky about that kind of shit, always trying to line things up in his favor. Kissing the other again Giriko moved to unzip his jacket and send Justin tumbling out on the soft covers. The brat caught him right away and glared horribly. Apparently the kid was not interested in being untwined for even a fucking second. Still Giriko unzipped it, wanting to get some of his ability to breathe back. Justin held on, surprisingly, to his jacket instead of him and ended up yanking it off as he fell back onto the bed. Giriko was going to take it back but as he watched Justin wrap it around himself like a blanket and tuck his legs up into he hesitantly let the kid keep it.

“Do you want me to stay or do you just want my fucking jacket you little shit?” For a second there was just silence and Giriko felt himself grow more and more pissed off. Had Justin really only wanted his jacket here? He moved to storm out but before he could Justin grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled down. Asking silently for the enchanter to lie down with him. Giriko made a big grumbly show of sitting down next to the curled up scythe, but he couldn’t deny the overwhelming relief he felt. For a second he really thought Justin wanted to be left alone. Which he wasn’t too keen on doing after everything that had happened. 

Getting comfortable on the brat’s bed he kicked off his shoes and flipped over to face the compact little blob Justin had twisted himself into. The other had pretty much disappeared entirely into the coat, his eyes shone from deep within the hood and his toes peeked out the bottom, but other then that he was completely covered. It was actually kinda scary. Grimacing Giriko pushed back the hood slightly, just enough to see a hint of blonde hair. Not being casted over by a shadow Justin looked a lot less intimidating. He sighed a tired laugh and let himself finally relax. 

Justin followed his lead and let his eyes slip closed. Smiling ever so slightly Giriko watched the brat start to nod off, finally falling asleep and moving to rectify the horrible black smears under his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a shitty boat as a mental health comfort fic, if you too are dealing with bad mental health allow yourself to imagine that even at your weirdest and most nonsensical someone will put up with you lmao


End file.
